


An Unexpected Suprise

by Waddler



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black hat hatches eggs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, eldritch hatchlingings, werewolf flug, werewolf pups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: A fic that follows our favorite grumpy eldritch in his endeavour to raise his half werewolf young.





	An Unexpected Suprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxannaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxannaRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Was (K)not His Best Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013401) by [AloriD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloriD/pseuds/AloriD). 



> The fic that this is based off of is EXTREMELY nsfw. You have been warned.

Eldritch were a strange bunch of creatures. As far as I knew, nobody, not even the creatures themselves knew everything about them. I, of course, being one of them myself, knew far mote then most living things about the astonishing creatures. And of all of the many things I know about my own species, I do know this: **Eldritch. Do. not. Procreate.** This is a fact that I am certain of, or, well I _was_ certain of it, until this morning that is.

You see, I am fairly in tune with my own being. So, when I woke up after my second encounter with Flug feeling, well, I don’t really know how I felt. I suppose that _off_ would be the best word to describe it. Whatever. When I woke up after the… _encounter_ feeling off, I knew something had to be awry. _Fortunately,_ it only took a brief scan of my own attributes to realize what was wrong. Unfortunately, it was fare worse than I ever could’ve imagined.

For you see, I was under the impression that eldritch were beings of pure power, and that our only physical aspects were those that we made ourselves for the purpose of existing among lesser beings, and that these forms could not be harmed or altered by anything lesser than ourselves. Well, saying that finding myself the day after a sexual encounter with a werewolf to be impregnated with the said beast’s offspring was surprising, would be the biggest understatement to ever pass the lips of any sentient being.

What surprised me even more, was the tole it took on my powers. I found myself feeling drained, and tired. I couldn’t teleport, I couldn’t shapeshift, I could barely even move. I had never felt this fatigued in the entirety of my existence, and in all honesty, I felt… scared. I felt vulnerable. I was a sitting duck, left defenseless in my own home, and should any heroes decide to invade, there would be no way to protect myself, my mansion, my _minions_. I know fully well that Flug and Demencia are incredibly capable of handling themselves, and have thwarted their fair share of wayward vigilantes, but there have been times that they had failed, and that I had to step in. This only happened with whole teams of heroes, and it was a very rare occasion, but if it happened with me in this state, what would normally be considered a suicide mission would be a walk in the park.

As odd as it seemed at the time, I also felt a sort of fondness for these creatures inside of me. A sort of soft warmth at the idea of bringing these creatures into the world. I was fairly convinced that these thoughts were not my own, and instead belonged to the offspring that I now harbored inside of me, but this theory was easily disproven by the extent of violence in these ideas violence that would be impossible for creatures that do no yet exist to conjure up. Whatever the cause of these foreign feelings, I have grown accustomed to them.

What I wasn’t accustomed to however was the pain. In this form, I have had very little exposure to pain that affects me in a way that humans can perceive. This means that my tolerance to physical pain was rather low, as much as I hate to admit it. This lack of buildup to physical pain is most certainly more than a nuisance when I find myself in the going into what humans refer to as labor, and the only thing that keeps me from passing out is Flug leaning over me and panicking.

He offers me his hand, and although confused, I take his in mine, but a sudden onslaught of pain in my midsection has me clenching, and when I hear a harsh snap, and a high whimper, I’m sure that I’ve very likely just shattered most if not all of the bones in his hand. I manage a moment of smug pride at seeing him in pain, especially since he’s the reason that _I’m_ in pain, but it’s quickly subdued as another agonizing wave of pain shoots through my body. I let out an ear-piercing shriek, and I can’t even register the fact that I’ve probably just broken the other’s eardrums. All I can manage is to attempt to mimic the stupid breathing thing he’s attempting to get me to do despite the fact that I don’t even breathe. I hope that this horrid experience is over soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you happy now RoxannaRose? You're gonna get your puppies.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, for those of you interested, I have a discord for anyone who likes to write, read, draw, ot anything in between.  
> https://discord.gg/NvMzPK3


End file.
